The invention relates to a balancing element as well as a method for balancing a clutch, by which a clutch can be balanced.
A clutch for coupling a drive shaft of an engine of a motor vehicle with at least one gearbox input shaft shows an imbalance, conditional to manufacturing. In order to compensate a specific imbalance of a clutch it is known to rivet balancing elements to the clutch at the appropriate positions.
There is a constant need for providing a dependable clutch in a simple and cost-effective fashion.